


Just Wanna Hold Your Hand

by bittlebarnes (monroesherlock)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Engagement, Holding Hands, I don't care what anyone says, M/M, Or relationships, Twitter, and that's not always nice, but at least jack and bitty have each other, floating candles are tacky, i have no idea how twitter works, news sites are dumb, or hockey, people are people, proposal, swawesome santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroesherlock/pseuds/bittlebarnes
Summary: Jack and Bitty want to get married. There are some complications to sort out first.





	Just Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [figureskaterbitty (gabsgen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabsgen/gifts).



> My almost late gift for the 'Swawesome Santa 2017 Gift Exchange for figureskaterbitty (gabsgen). They asked for something about Jack coming out. I think they may have wanted something lighter but I always find a way to make things angsty.

When Jack asked Bitty to marry him, he kind of forgot the whole coming out part. He'd just been so overtaken by the moment and really, he bought the ring years ago. It’s just been a matter of getting it on Bitty’s finger.

“Of course I want to marry you, sweetheart but I’m not quite sure how you want this to work? People are gonna notice a wedding and an engagement ring...unless those are things you planned on keeping secret…,” it’s said carefully like he’s giving Jack a chance to back out, to pretend like this never happened.

Jack doesn’t want to take it back.

“No. When we get married, I don’t want it to be a secret. I don’t want _you_ to be a secret.” He’s surprised that Bitty cries, pleased when he finds out that they’re happy tears, and thrilled when he finally gets to see what the ring looks like on Bitty’s finger. The moment it’s on something inside of Jack unclenches. He never wants Bitty to have to take it off.

It’s Bittle’s idea to make it an Instagram post.

“You hate press conferences and a statement just seems really tedious for something like this. This way you don’t have to say anything at all.” He leaves him to his computer, knows Jack won’t want him staring over his shoulder.

He sits at the computer what feels like hours tweaking the photo, frets over it a bit until Bitty assures him _it looks perfectly lovely sweetpea_.

It's simple, his and Bittle's hands loosely, clasped, engagement rings prominent. Uploading it feels like an anvil he hadn’t even realized was there being slowly lifted off his chest.

Falling asleep next to his _fiancé_ later that night feels even better.

The next morning is...unexpected.

‘ _Hockey Heartthrob, Jack Zimmermann Engaged? Who's the Lucky Lady?_ ’ The headline reads. Jack reads the story on his tablet while Bitty flips pancakes on the stove. There's a couple of photos of him interspersed throughout the article. In each one he’s standing neck to different women. Caitlin, Lardo, even George. It’s ridiculous.

“Maybe my hands aren't manly enough.” Bitty laughs as he sets as a plate in front of him and Jack pauses to let the sound wash over him. He'd bottle it if he could just so he could keep it forever.

“I believe I can attest that every part of you is plenty manly.” Jack takes his hand and kisses it, his fingertips, his knuckles.

Bitty sighs contentedly from above him,“Honestly, I should've known this would happen. Sometimes you gotta make things obvious for these people.”  

“I can make a statement.”

“You hate statements. It's not like they won't figure it out once we're married. Or maybe they'll just think it's one big friendship ceremony. Just bros being bros.” Bitty smiles at that. He presses a kiss to Jack’s cheek and brown bag with a pre-game pb&j in it into his hands and sends him on his way. Jack feels like he floating the whole way to the rink.

He’s greeted on the ice with hoops and hollers and inquiries for a wedding date.

“I’m best man, yes? Obviously.” Tater says.

“Sure. You and Shitty can fight it out.”

\--

“Yes, mama. Yes. We're sure. Yes, I know marriage is permanent. Of course, Jack and I aren't sharing a room right now. No, no one else knew. Yes, it is a lovely band.”

They're in the grocery store. It’s nearly the Holidays and Bitty’s determined not to wait until the last minute to practice recipes.

_“We’re not having the disaster we had last year, Jack. This year is gonna be perfect.”_

Thus, the trip. Bitty’d been contemplating two different types of flour before his mother called and really, all Jack wants to do is hold his hand and go home.

Wait.

Jack's out right? He’s told the world's he's engaged. They made their own assumptions but he doesn't owe them anything.

He reaches down and clasps Bitty’s free hand in his own, intertwines their fingers and sighs. That’s better.

Bitty stops short. He looks down at their joined hands and then back towards Jack’s face.

Jack's answering smile is soft, softer than Bitty's ever seen.

“Wha-No, mama. Jack and I are just out shopping. Yes, I'll tell him you said hi. Okay. I love you. Bye.” Bitty squeezes Jack’s hand and tosses both bags of flour into the cart. It's funny how easy it is, Jack thinks, how precious this moment feels. He's grateful Bitty doesn't say anything.

The next day there's a grainy picture of them together circling the wagon on twitter. The inevitable leaves a sour taste in Jack's mouth. It had to happen but it still feels wrong. He loves Bitty. Their love isn't for public consumption and interpretation. It's theirs.

“It was bound to happen, sweetheart.” He climbs into Jack's lap and wraps him in a tight embrace. “Hey, no frowning, mister. We're still celebrating. I’d hate to see my _fiancé_ so sad.” He smiles coyly bites his lip and looks up at Jack through his lashes. Jack knows that look.

“You can touch my butt if you want.”

Jack lets out a startled laugh, “well I'm never going to turn that down.”

\--

‘ _Is Jack Zimmermann Gay?_ ’

It’s the headline they’ve been waiting for. It doesn’t pack as much of a punch as Jack thought it would. He closes out of the article and instead opens up the link Bitty sent him for centerpieces.

Bitty enters their bedroom almost an hour later dragging him from the deep dive that is _floating candles._

“They’re a little tacky aren't they.” Bitty wrinkles his nose when he sees Jack’s screen. “We should just get married at Faber and call it.” He stashes his bag before crawling into bed next to Jack and sighs.

“You would hate that, you know it.”

Jack shuts off his tablet and tosses it aside. Bitty curls closer to him and rests his head against Jack’s hip.

“I checked twitter this morning,” he says after a few moments, breaking the quiet. “It's what expected. Some assholes. A lot of people in disbelief. A lot of people offering support.”

“Let them say what they want,” Jack replies softly. “This isn't about them.”

Bitty had cringed inwardly when he’d seen Jack’s name trending on Twitter. They’ve been so happy, blissful in their own little world. He bit the bullet and scrolled through the mess before shoving his phone into his bag and heading home. It’s what he expects. People are assholes.

His fists clench, nails biting into his palm. There’s nothing he can do about it. He feels Jack’s fingers card through his hair and tries to relax. This is their time.

“This anchor for CNN says I can’t be gay because ‘look at his slapshot.’”

Bitty snorts a laugh before dissolving into giggles.

“Far too many people are asking me for your number. They know we’re engaged right?”

“I don’t want them to have my number. Just you. And momma. Maybe Beyoncé one day.”

“I’d be happy to be on the same call list as Beyoncé.” Bitty curls in close to him, revels in Jack’s warmth.

Jack’s hand tightens in his hair for just a moment.

“I love you, Eric.” It’s soft, like an oath. Just for the two of them.

Bitty turns to face him, smiles his soft smile. “I love you too, Jack.”

That’s what matters.

**Author's Note:**

> [my nsfw tumblr.](http://bittlebarnes.tumblr.com/)   
>  [my sfw tumblr.](http://monroesherlock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
